Once Upon a Table
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Sequel to Behind Her Door. A quiet afternoon for tired Kagome and InuYasha turns into a horror.


**Once Upon a Table**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

A/N: Sequel to **Behind Her Door**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ. I am only using them for pure entertainment value only.

-

**Once Upon a Table**

-

-

Many weeks after Kagome and InuYasha had found Mrs. Higurashi and Hojo in the very telling position, Kagome had slowly begun to accept her mother was having regular (or irregular when either of them was extra frisky) sex with her schoolmate and was no longer chanting 'Therapy, I am going to need therapy'. InuYasha had snickered rather smugly once it sunk in that Hobo was no threat for Kagome's heart and his cocky ego swelled to greater heights. Creating more headaches for her whenever they came to her time now that his confidence had increased and he began to show little signs of an amourous nature like nuzzling her, touching her more often and his favourite the 'Smirk and Waggle' which got Kagome blushing fascinating shades of reds and pinks.

Kagome, being highly traumatized from the emotional scarring of catching her mother having sex, suffered from a slew of horrible nightmares for a week of having to call Hojo 'Daddy' after her mother married him in her nightmares and they headed into Grade 10 together. The dork was all teary-eyed that his 'little girl' was growing up. . . . Other nightmares involved faceless boys asking Hojo for permission to date his daughter. The worst ones, the ones that made her bolt upright screaming in terror were the ones of her coming home and finding her mother and Hojo having sex on her bed.

-

-

The tiny futurist Miko with the long, wavy ebony hair and the tall silver-haired, dog-eared Inu hanyou Adonis had come home that afternoon both tired, even though InuYasha wouldn't ever admit to it so that left it to Kagome to get him to rest by playing up her exhaustion card, from a rough shard hunt. They slumped (more actually oozed) into the chairs at the kitchen table, once they had dragged their feet there. Both let out a tired moan and drooped against the table or chair backs.

"K'gome? Can you make some r'men? I'm 'ungry," he whimpered softly as his stomach made itself known with a loud rumbling growl.

Kagome was about to snap at him that she was tired and couldn't he at least wait until she had some energy back when her tired dull blue eyes saw his very droopy ears. His exhausted pale expression, dull looking golden eyes and his hunched over position coupled with the way he was gripping the tabletop with his clawed hands for support. She felt her ire melt away, her expression softening and it gave her energy enough to get up and start making her beloved hanyou his ramen. She quietly giggled in her mind as the tired muscle likens him having ramen to a baby having a bottle before bed to help them sleep.

The exhausted Inu hanyou, while he waited quietly for his Kagome (his Kagome? Keh! Where'd that come from? Feh!) to serve the ramen, had his tired senses focus in on a scent that tickled his memory from what his nose was picking up, his ears twitching half-heartedly. There on the table were some odd looking spots and being the very curious puppy he was InuYasha leaned on top of the table with hands flat out, fingers spread as the tip of his nose touched the surface and he snuffled loudly at the spots. His muzzled mind being too tired to pick up what the spots and scents really meant as he tried to figure it out. Instead, he let his nose lead him about the table picking out all the spots. Each one he sniffed at soundly.

After about ten minutes the ramen was ready for eating, Kagome carefully carried the two bowls to the table with chopsticks. Her bowl was a normal soup bowl size and for InuYasha a very sturdy large popcorn/salad bowl. She frowned in curiosity to what was InuYasha was doing when he slowly turned his face towards Kagome, his expression puzzled. "There is some funny smelling shit on the table here, Kagome."

His expression brightened and perked up a little as the sight and scent of ramen filled his senses replacing the other nagging scent. "Ramen! Thanks!"

Kagome was surprised by his uncharacteristic use of 'Thanks' and realized he was more tired and truly grateful for her doing this being as tired as she was. She placed his bowl down in front of him, resisting the urge to rub the droopy cute ears, once he eased himself back into an upright pose and handed him his chopsticks before she settled down at the table moving her chair a little closer to her hanyou.

They ate quietly for a couple of seconds before Kagome asked where these spots where as she sucked on the tip of her chopsticks. InuYasha gestured the area with his own chopsticks and went back to his meal. Kagome reached over her free hand and rubbed her fingertip over one of the funny spots, her brow furrowed. What could have left a whitish stain on the table like that and with a design almost like a shrinks ink-stain pictures. It didn't feel like any other residue she was familiar with.

-

She was still frowning, eating and touching the spots when her mother came into the kitchen carrying some groceries. She watched her mother as she hummed while putting the packages away for a few minutes before she pressed her query to her mother.

"Mama, there are some funny spots on the table here. InuYasha said they smelled funny. Souta may have spilled something and didn't clean up," Kagome said as she fingered the spots again this time noting the odd, slight stickiness to these spots.

Mama furrowed her brow and came over. She brought a slender hand to touch the spots, her expression thoughtful. She rubbed it a little and a look of recognition spread across her features. Mama straightened up her posture and with a cheery voice chirped out, "Looks like me and Hojo missed these semen spots when he took me on the table just the other day." Then went back to her groceries, humming once again.

Stunned silence filled the two teens.

Slowly what Mama had stated happily sunk into their tired brains.

-

-

-

People walking along the street down below the shrine's lengthy steps jumped in fright along with birds that were also sent into the air in fright at the sudden screams of two horrified teens, "**OH FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!!! I FUCKIN' **_**SMELT**_** IT!!!**!" and "**MAMA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I **_**TOUCHED**_** IT!!!**"

-

-


End file.
